


Fans Can Get It

by maxwell_demon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Random Hookup, Shameless Smut, fan sex, idk - Freeform, old stuff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: A fan encounter leads to more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write smut. I really don't know what you want me to say. There's no plot. Just sex. Pulled from my tumblr with 156 notes.

There were at least thirty people standing around the barricades. Most were women, dolled up for the chance at meeting the object of all their fevered desires. I looked down to make sure my cleavage wasn’t hanging out too far, and gave myself a pat on the back for at least getting some eyeliner on before I came. Everyone’s spirits rose when they saw His assistant come out.

The film had been shooting for weeks already, so the assistant already had an aura of jadedness around him. Night after night of pushy fans scattered in the crowds was sure to have a toll on anyone.

There he was. Tom Fucking Hiddleston. I felt my heart sink down to my toes and I had to remind myself to breathe. They started making everyone line up. I fidgeted with the small notepad I’d brought along to have him sign. I figured he was tired of signing his face, so a piece of paper was good enough for me.

Hugs, selfies, and many signatures later, it was finally my turn. I swallowed hard and tried to not trip on my own feet as I approached my God.

“Hi, darling. I’m Tom. How are you doing today?” he smiled. Asshole.

“Uh huh.” I had to lick my lips because they were starting to stick together. “I mean, I know. Hi. I’m fine.”

Tom shifted his weight and leaned his hips toward me, looking down at me like I was something to eat. I wondered if I had some lunch left in the corner of my mouth.

“Would you like me to sign something for you?” he politely inquired. You beautiful Adonis looking piece of shit.

“Um, this notebook is fine.” I leaned in closer to try and discretely smell him. He scribbled something quickly and ripped the page off.

“Oh, shit. Sorry. I’ve smudged it.”

He continued to sign the next page and I inadvertently gave him my shifty eyes. He noticed. Fuck me.

“There you are.” He grinned and handed me the notebook before wrapping his arm around my waist for a photo. What is air?

I searched for the camera on my phone and prayed to fuck no tumblr notifications would pop up. Perhaps I should have changed my notification sound to something other than the hammer in the pants bit.

Finally. I handed him my phone and noted where he touched it. I may or may not have thought about licking it later.

I was too busy watching his hand and trying memorize his scent, so I didn’t notice when his other fingers slipped into my pocket.

Once he was satisfied, he returned my phone.

I thanked him at least seven times before I was ushered off so the next person in line could have a turn.

I tried my hardest not to stagger as I walked off, as all of my ladybits felt completely pulverized. An arm around the waist was all it took for him to make me feel like I could cum, combine it with five more seconds of eye contact and I would have.

I stood on the opposite side of the barricades and held onto my phone tightly. I thumbed through the pictures he took. Most of them, I had my eyes squinted nearly shut. At least there was a decent one.

I looked at the clock and wondered what my roommate was going to say when I told her I called in sick from work to drive 150 miles to see him.

I stuffed my phone into my front pocket and felt a crumpled up piece of paper that I knew wasn’t there earlier. I pulled it out and straightened it up. Immediately, I felt like I had been hit by a train.

“Meet me at my trailer when everyone has gone.”

I reached over and pinched my arm as hard as I could. It fucking hurt.

Tom flashed me a smile when he saw the paper in my hand. I laughed nervously and waved.

I had been near the end if the line, so the crowd was starting to disperse. I found a seat on a nearby curb and pretended to be waiting on a ride, as if anyone cared. My head was spinning in circles trying to remember what underwear I had put on that morning.

What did he have in mind? What were we going to do in his trailer? I tried to put my game face on. No hysterical fangirl tears would ruin this, I told myself. I had to seduce him at all costs. This was the moment I had always dreamed of. I was going to shine. I puffed up my chest, and held my posture straight and high.

The last few fans had wandered off, and there was no one left hanging around save for film crew, and me. Tom ducked inside of his trailer, and I looked around wondering how long I should wait. There were no security guards that I could see. Apparently I was harmless looking enough.

I stood, attempted to smooth my hair down, and checked my breath. Good enough.

The short trek to the trailer seemed to take hours. No one was stopping me. I neared the door and tapped my knuckles on it a few times. He answered right away. Tom peeked his head out and saw me, which brought an immediate smile to his face. Pictures could not do this smile justice. I’d never seen anything like it.

“Come in, sweetheart,” the hoodie wearing bastard motioned me inside.

I climbed the steps and looked around. There were a few photos pinned up here and there, but otherwise it was tidy. Oh, fuck, there was a small pile of clothes near the bathroom door. A pair of red boxer briefs caught my eye, and I tried to not let my cheeks match their color. Game face.

“Hi. Thanks for inviting me in..” I smiled genuinely. “I know you probably had a long day.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” a bit of mischief played in the corners of his eyes and I turned to a puddle of goo on the inside.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” he motioned to the large, comfortable looking sofa. “Would you like some water or something?”

“No, thanks,” I replied before sitting myself down beside one of the arms. He rustled in the cabinet for something then proceeded to kick the pile of clothes out of sight.

He walked over toward me, and I felt like I was looking up at the tallest man on the planet. I never would have believed my face would be eye level with his crotch. I wet my lips as he sat down beside me. Directly beside me. There was an entire sofa, and he sat so that his impossibly long leg was pressed against mine.

“I hope you don’t think this is too forward of me. I have never done anything like this before. There was just something about you…” he reached for a stray lock of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. Perhaps I wouldn’t have to do much seducing.

I could tell he was waiting for me to say something to let him know I was ok with all of this. I ran over a thousand lines in my head, trying to find something to say that wouldn’t be corny or stupid. Nothing.

I smirked and looked him directly in the eyes. I could see the tension in his face ease as he realized I was processing his intentions.

I leaned in to kiss him, and the second my lips touched his, every muscle in my body screamed out with a jolt of pleasure and excitement. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed back more fiercely than I had expected. Tom Hiddleston wanted me.

He breathed heavily into my mouth and I savored every soft moan that escaped from him.

I felt his hot, slick tongue slip into my mouth and I eagerly met it with mine. He swirled it around so sensually that I couldn’t think about anything else except how good it would feel between my legs. The area that was now dripping more than it ever had in my entire life. I could feel my wetness soaking through my panties all the way onto my pants.

If this was what he wanted, I was happy to give it to him. Anything he wanted.

I turned to slide one of my legs across his lap so I could straddle him. My weight was on his legs and the heat coming from his body was magnificent. No wet dream I’d ever had could compare to the feeling of his body beneath me.

The deep kisses continued and he pushed up against me, begging for more contact. I ran my hand down his hoodie, feeling the ripple of lean muscles under the cloth. I dipped my fingers beneath all the layers of clothing and felt his warm, smooth skin. This must be what heaven feels like.

I rolled my hips against him and broke the kiss to lift his shirts over his head. He raised his arms for me without a second of hesitation. I tossed the clothes to the floor behind me and found my next target.

I had never seen anything more delicious than his collarbone and exposed neck. I leaned in and started to alternate between kissing and sucking on the side of his neck. He let out a long moan and it rattled me to the core. I explored his torso with my hand as I continued on his neck. My fingers grazed across the light dusting of hair around his nipple and he twitched. I rolled the sensitive skin between my fingers until it was hard.

“Oh, fuck,” he called out.

It occurred to me that it had been a long time since he’d been touched.

It pained me to remove my lips from him again, but I was strong. I pulled my shirt off and threw it in the general direction of where his landed. Oh, thank God. My black bra with lace across the top.

He ran one hand up the length of my back and pulled me against him. His face was buried between my breasts and I stared in awe at the beautiful curls on the top of his head. He pulled one side of my bra down to free my breast and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I wouldn’t have been any hotter if it were actual flames licking me instead of his tongue.

There was a knocking at the door, and I heard what I could only assume was Luke. “Tom, I need you to sign a release for..” Tom cut him off and yelled back. “If you don’t leave me alone for an hour, you’re fucking fired.”

I tried to not laugh. Tom smiled up at me and gently slid me off his lap. I stood in front of him and he placed a few random kisses across my stomach. He pulled the button of my jeans open and slid the zipper down. His eyes met mine again with question and I ran my hand through his hair. “Stop asking me. I’m yours.” I’ve been yours for two years, you stupid hunk of sex.

I felt vulnerable once he had pulled my pants down, but there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that I wanted this. I toed my shoes off and quickly pulled my socks off before I stepped away from the pile at my feet.

He rose quickly and scooped me up in his arms, hooking my legs around his waist. He held me close, with his nose brushing against mine as he carried me to the kitchen area. I wasn’t sure what all was on the counter before, but with one swoop of his hand, it was all relocated to the floor. He sat me up on the countertop and pressed his hips against me. He was starved for kisses, and I was enjoying every second of sating him.

He reached between us and managed to get his pants undone, letting them fall, then flinging them to the side with one foot. I hadn’t realized before that he was already barefoot. There we were, in our underwear and completely consumed by the anticipation of sex.

I closed my eyes tightly then opened them again, thinking that maybe I was having a hallucination. If it was a hallucination, I made a mental note to figure out what triggered it so I could do it again.

All that separated us now was two pieces of very thin material. I shot back to reality when I felt his hard dick smash between us. The cloth near his head was dark with the wetness of his pre cum. I wondered what it tasted like, but I couldn’t be greedy. I’d take what he gave me.

All of a sudden, he froze. He got lost deep in thought for a moment then dropped his head on my shoulder in defeat. “I don’t have any condoms. Should I call Luke to bring me some? I feel like such a tit.”

I bit down on my bottom lip and weighed how much I trusted him, and how much he would trust me. “I’m on the pill. I can go get them from my car if you want to see,” I answered honestly. “I’m clean.”

“You swear on your life?”

I nodded. “Are you clean?”

“Yes,” he stated. “Like I said before, I never do this. I’ve only had sex with three women, and I always used condoms.”

I tried to process that bit of information, but quickly pushed it away since there were more pressing issues at hand. His yearning cock pressing against me. Fuck it all.

I gave him my answer by reaching into his boxer briefs and wrapping my hand around his cock. I had prided myself on memorizing every curve through his pants in the photos, but nothing compared to feeling it, rock hard, in my hand. Everyone assumed he was endowed, but it was all speculation since no one had seen him hard. He was a grower, not a shower. Was that why it had only been three girls? Did everyone else faint or run away at the sight of it? What a wonderful way to die…being ripped in half by Tom Hiddleston. I smirked.

“Fuck me. Please?” I asked with what could only be described as a low growl.

He pulled his shorts down and flicked them away with his foot like before. There he was, in his full glory. Tight, lean muscles all around, smooth and perfectly freckled skin, and a massive cock arched up against his stomach. What a perfect death it would be.

I tried to not stare, so I distracted myself by working my panties off. I reached behind me to unhook my bra, and let it fall to the floor. He stepped closer to me again and put his hand on the back of my head for another long kiss. Romantic little shit.

Just when I thought I couldn’t take the wait any longer, I felt him slide the velvety head of his cock along my slit. I scooted closer to the edge of the counter and spread my legs wide for him. This was it.

He moaned into my mouth when he felt how wet I was for him. He held himself in his hand and rubbed his head against my clit, sliding around in our combined juices. It was all too overwhelming: his taste, his scent, his moans, his cock. I came.

He ran his tongue along his top lip slowly as he watched me quiver in the aftermath. The lust in his eyes multiplied. Shit. I could see this turning into a game of “how many times can I make her cum before she has a stroke?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write smut. I really don't know what you want me to say. There's no plot. Just sex. Pulled from my tumblr with 163 notes.

I wet my lips and pulled him in for another kiss. I thrust my tongue into his mouth hungrily and grabbed a handful of his hair. Fuck, I wanted to pull it so bad. What’s the worst that could happen? I gave his curls a tug and a feral groan filled my ears. All of the games, imagined or not, flew out of the window. He slammed against me, shoving his cock deep inside of me all at once. It knocked the breath out of me, and I had to gasp to remind my lungs how to work.

He rolled his head back and I lost him for a moment to his own pleasure. He stilled his hips and the fleeting thought I pushed away earlier came back with a crash. He’d always used condoms. Mine was the first wet cunt he’d actually felt around him. Fuck me, I popped his bareback cherry.

I thought I would burst at the seams with the combination of pride and pleasure. He lowered his head and locked his eyes on mine. So personal for what was supposed to be a casual fuck.

He stared into my soul as he began to fuck me on the counter. I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t feel anything but him. I was the center of his universe, and his intensity was captivating. He felt so good inside of me. His cock had me stretched almost to the point of pain, but not enough to keep it from being pleasurable.

I cursed myself as the feeling of release built inside of me again. Maybe he really would kill me. I’d never been one for multiple orgasms, but he was blowing that out of the water. I closed my eyes and clung to him as he continuously pushed his cock deeper and deeper.

Tom arched down and kissed at my neck, so I moved one of my arms down to his waist to give him more room. His skin was slick now, as the sweat was starting to gather on the surface. I thumbed his Adonis belt then snaked my hand around to his ass. I didn’t know if I would have another chance.

It was so firm, and I felt his muscles contract and relax as he thrust into me. He hummed against my neck as I kneaded him. It was still too much, so I tried to concentrate on his hands. They were all over my body, caressing me and holding me. I should have known he would be all hands. I don’t think he left a single square inch untouched.

I couldn’t fight it off any longer. He dipped down to get a different angle at me and I felt his head brush right against my G-spot. I moaned uncontrollably.

“Oh, you like that?” he smiled and hit it harder. Fucking Hiddleston.

“Mmm hmm….” I trailed off and my body threatened to spasm.

“Mmm hmm,” he glanced at me and his eyelashes fluttered, as it must have felt better for him too. He began to moan softly with nearly every breath.

“Please don’t stop,” I begged. The heat started to spread slowly, starting in my loins and making its way to the tips of my fingers and my toes. He kept his rhythm, and hit the same spot every single time. I locked my legs around him and rode out what was quite possibly the best orgasm of my entire life. I moaned his name and leaned my head back on the cabinet behind me as I contracted around his cock over and over. I was ruined. No other man would ever feel this good inside of me.

I panted and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wasn’t showing any signs of being finished with me yet.

He pulled me close and gripped my legs to lift my weight once more. He carried me toward the tiny room with the bed in it, then sat me down on the edge. Tom leaned toward me and smothered me with kisses again as he pushed me back onto the bed. I pulled myself up toward the pillows on my elbows and feet, and he followed above me on his hands and knees.

Once I was in the middle of the bed, he pressed his weight down onto me. So fucking good.

He was all over me, then inside of me again. He was going to use up that full hour he demanded, possibly more. I lost all track of time as he fucked me. Slowly, then rough. It seemed like every time he was about to cum, he would slow down and gather himself…then start all over.

It was going to be one hell of a load.

I found my fingers in his hair again, just feeling and trying to capture everything I could for later. I wouldn’t forget a single second of this.

The last couple of times he was close to finishing it was harder to push back. Oh, God, please cum inside of me.

His breathing became more erratic, and his swearing was increasing. There was nothing better than hearing Tom whisper sweet fuck, goddamn, ohhh hell nothings into my ear. Don’t fight it, baby. It wasn’t like I hadn’t been satisfied yet.

He kissed a trail along my jawline and flicked his tongue at my earlobe. Another whisper. “May I cum… inside?”

“Yessss,” I hissed as he bit down on my lobe.

He was a fucking machine. There was still enough strength in him to nearly fuck me into the mattress. I felt my walls clenching around him again, even though they were sore as fuck.

His body grew more rigid and his thrusts more urgent.

“Oh, God, yes,” he cried out and fucked me so hard I thought my head would pop off. Tom shot off inside of me, and I could feel every spurt of his hot fluid as it filled me up completely. I climaxed again at the thought and feel of what had just happened.

He groaned and kept at me until he finally lost his erection. His soft cock slid out of me and brought the flood with it. There was a creamy mess between my legs and all over his blanket, as the majority had ran down along my ass crack.

He collapsed on the bed beside me and stretched his lanky arms and legs out.

“That was amazing. Thank you,” he turned his head toward me and sighed happily.

Are you kidding me? “You don’t have to thank me. The pleasure was all mine. Believe me.”


End file.
